


【范七】落入虎穴

by JUSTFORARS



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, 范七
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUSTFORARS/pseuds/JUSTFORARS
Summary: 迟到的生贺 看完能有评论吗





	【范七】落入虎穴

六个人吵吵闹闹地给林在范庆祝了生日，因为上午还有一场fm，七个人都各自去休息了。林在范也回到了自己的房间，躺在床上想着今天fm的种种，似乎某小子干了什么不得了的事。

林在范的思绪被一阵敲门声打断，打开门看到的就是脑海里的罪魁祸首，当看到崔荣宰脖子上的蝴蝶结噗嗤笑出了声，这是什么可爱鬼。

崔荣宰的脸瞬间如熟透的苹果，突然有点不知所措，两手紧紧的抓着衣角，许久没听见回应的崔荣宰喊了一声“在范哥 生日快乐”就准备转身就跑，林在范眼疾手快一把拉住跑路的崔荣宰，“我们荣宰礼物都准备好了，我还没拆，怎么可以跑了呢”

对上眼睛的瞬间，崔荣宰有点无措，那深情的眼眸里全是一个人，还没来得及说话，一个转身便被带上了柔软的大床上。

林在范真的很喜欢崔荣宰，是那种不留余力的喜欢。他恨不得让全世界的人都知道，崔荣宰是他一个人的，“五年，连表情都变得相似了”的如此直接的告白，是说他们有夫妻相吗？不对，是夫夫相。

“荣宰啊，今天你做什么了啊？”崔荣宰看到的是一脸笑面虎的林在范放大在自己眼前，反映迟钝的他当然不知道发生了什么，直到感受了背脊传来一声冰凉，林在范的大手伸进了他的衣服内，抚摸着他光滑的背部，突然转移方向，往下试探。

当触及尾骨，崔荣宰惊呼出声，“在.....在范.....哥”林在范突然委屈巴巴地“荣宰~今天是哥生日啊”“但是白天还有fm呢."“没事的，哥会轻点的”崔荣宰伸手环住林在范的脖子，往下一拉，整个脑袋蹭到林在范的颈窝，软软的，是林在范想狠狠呵（rou）护（lin）的人。

床上的人或许是因为从浴室刚出来没一会，软软乎乎，脸蛋透着些许红润，虽然这人的脸蛋本来就是红润有光泽的，但在此情此景之下，脸上的红晕肉眼看得见的飙升。

似乎是等不及了，林在范一把打开床头柜，拿出了自己备不时之需的润滑剂，往手上一抹，进入了崔荣宰的后穴，体内突袭的异物让崔荣宰颤栗了一阵，渐渐地适应，手指的增加但迟迟得不到满足感，崔荣宰小声呻吟了一声，似乎是不满现状。

但始作俑者不知道是真的没感受到还是装作不知道，表面云淡风轻，其实是很快就会溃不成军。只是为了让身下的人主动开口，然而崔荣宰确实很给面子，呻吟着“在...在范....哥....进来...”依旧在忍耐的林在范笑着在耳边，“进哪里？”吐出的热气让崔荣宰更加大胆起来，“里面....进来荣宰的里..."

林在范用力往前一顶弄，崔荣宰还没说完的话化为一阵强烈的呻吟声被林在范的吻吞没，一手将崔荣宰的腿缠上自己的腰间，一手抚摸着崔荣宰软糯的脸和他交换着唾液，林在范引领着崔荣宰主动和自己缠绕，手往下解开了崔荣宰的水獭睡衣，以及脖子上的蝴蝶结，说了声“荣宰，我要开始拆礼物了”

衣服在林在范的如变魔术般瞬间消失，崔荣宰看着光溜溜的自己再看着眼前穿戴着整整齐齐的林在范，嘟囔了一声“衣冠禽兽”，自以为很小声没有被面前的人听到，但想想两人的负距离，林在范能听不见吗？

“嗯？”一双本来就小的眼睛此刻眯成一条缝，看向刚刚发声的迷糊鬼，“我们宝贝刚刚说什么啊~”边说边顶弄着身下人。

"没...没说什么....”边说边向林在范展开笑脸，若是换做平时，林在范当然不能怎么样，可如今在床上"可是哥都听见了噢，要让我们宝贝知道什么是真正的禽兽呢"

林在范身体力行的展示了禽兽风范，如同老虎看到肉一般。

手不老实的从胸前的红缨摸向腹部，大掌套弄着崔荣宰的性器，突然一捏引起崔荣宰的惊呼。“荣宰今天做了什么还记得吗？”话音刚落便看到崔荣宰一脸懵的表情。林在范也不着急，只是动作更加激烈，如打桩般在崔荣宰身上活动。直到越来越深的进入，摩擦到某点，引起崔荣宰神智的突然清醒。

崔荣宰的颤栗似乎是让林在范抓到了弱点似的，带着自己的性器不停的顶弄摩擦崔荣宰的敏感点，“....嗯......呃...哥....慢点.....太快了....”“那我们宝贝想起了什么吗？”“..今天...不该摸...摸粉丝的手”话音落下伴随着是更凶猛的一番碰撞，崔荣宰带着哭腔的呻吟”我下次...嗯....不搂着...搂着....粉丝唱歌了....""噢~我们荣宰真乖啊~哥是不是应该奖励你啊~“

林在范突然将崔荣宰整个人翻转过去，两人的连接处同时也一个大转动，崔荣宰感觉到体内的某物发生了更大的变化，不由呻吟出声。

林在范整个人压下去，迫使崔荣宰扭头，“我们宝贝下次可不能和女孩子拉手，更不能搂着噢~”唇齿触碰到耳朵的时候，舌头舔弄着崔荣宰肉肉的耳垂，用力的抽出性器带出了体内粉嫩的肠肉，没等崔荣宰缓过来又用力的插进深处，一双手，一个揉捏着胸前的红缨，一个抵住崔荣宰的前端，不让他射出。将崔荣宰整个人抱起，重力使得崔荣宰体内的性器插得更深更紧，迷离的眼神让林在范完全忘记当天的还有行程，内心只想操弄怀里的人到天亮。

“荣宰和哥一起吧”说着加快了身下的速度，酒店的大床并没有造成很大的动静，只是空旷的房间里弥漫着娇嗔声和交融声。两人同时达到高潮，崔荣宰整个人瘫坐在林在范的怀中，累到眼神涣散，心想，明明动的不是我，为什么我会这么累，而动的人确精神抖擞。

“宝贝，不睡噢，咱们去洗澡哟~”抱着怀里的人往浴室走，林在范的性器随着步伐的走动有挺立起来，在崔荣宰的体内不停地摩擦冲撞，谁知道进了浴室，到底是洗澡还是什么呢。

-END


End file.
